<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sword Maintenance But More In Character by 27twinsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956372">Sword Maintenance But More In Character</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister'>27twinsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pre-Canon, Rewrite, Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My story “Sword Maintenance” but written after episode 6 came out and the two major characters have more established personality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamichi Ren &amp; Daishinji Tetsuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sword Maintenance But More In Character</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820148">Sword Maintenance</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister">27twinsister</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tetsuo knew that Ren was probably impatient to get his sword back. He didn’t like it being taken away in the first place. But if Ren kept using it so much, there was more of a chance that it could be damaged in battle.<br/>
Tetsuo brought the swords back, but paused for a moment before officially giving them back. Ren’s sword was different, and since it was technically two swords with how it split in half, Tetsuo liked to make sure the blades were—<br/>
Where did Ren go? And he took his sword!<br/>
Ren disappeared, probably “training” and hopefully knowing that Tetsuo wouldn’t be happy with him when he came back.<br/>
But as long as the sword wasn’t broken, and the others could distract Ren long enough so Tetsuo could get it back, everything would go fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>